


Trick or Tree-at

by MacKyleMore



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Established Relationship, Funky Halloween Fic, M/M, Modern Setting, but it doesnt mean anything if i keep doing it., cw: May Contain Heavily Implied Route of The Problem FordeKyle, i can be all sorts of annoying. but i cant sat i didnt warn. hell yeah., like im gonna be annoying. im not gonna stop. i can say sorry, makin myself that tag makes me feel like i have a load off my chest, so warning tag lmao, too many puns that hurt me in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacKyleMore/pseuds/MacKyleMore
Summary: It's not all that scary.
Relationships: Forde/Kyle
Kudos: 2





	Trick or Tree-at

**Author's Note:**

> ok SO i made myself a sign bc im tired of constantly having to note when things are and when things arent route of the problem fordekyle over on my silly mass compilation fic... so from here on out im just gonna add this sign if needed. i wasnt sure what to put as the logo itself but idk man so i just slapped Route Of The Problem Kyle, or, you know RoTP Kyle's real identity: MacKyleMore, up there.
> 
> enter at own risk lmao

* * *

People are supposed to look scary on Halloween.

So how Kyle manages to be scary 11 months of the year, and October is the _one_ where he's not? Has Forde laughing hard enough he could break a rib.

Not like, one of his own. _Those are fine_. You'd have to laugh pretty damn hard to do that.

But one of the ribs on those cheap, plastic, fake skeleton decorations Kyle had tried so hard to convince Forde not to buy at the beginning of the month.

One look at him is just so much the _opposite_ of scary, and Forde is laughing so hard he's tripping over nothing and falling down to crush anything in his path.

Forde _wishes_ Kyle would have convinced him not to buy all this seasonal decoration stuff; He has fallen on and crushed it all in his fit of laughter.

_"Would you stop laughing_!?" Kyle groans, arms crossed in front of himself as if he were self-conscious about the costume he has on. "Or I'll take it off."

"Fine by me! What's _underneath_ is cute, too."

Kyle knits his brow, scowling angrily. "That's it. _I'm done--"_

He reaches for the-- Forde can admit: _ridiculous_ looking sort of hat on his head to take it off.

A select few of the artificial leaves that Forde had fastened onto it earlier fall off and drift towards the floor.

"H-H- _Hey_! I wasn't being serious! You can't _really_ take it off! After I took all that time to put it together!?" 

Forde makes an effort to get back up; He attempts to grab Kyle's arms to allow him to do anything _but_ taking off the absolutely laughable top-half of a tree costume. But in time with Kyle, Forde is not quick enough. Kyle easily holds it over his head so Forde cannot reach.

"If you're gonna--" Forde hops up and down to try and take it, but Kyle will not let him get a hold. "If you're gonna _act_ as tall as a tree then just wear the damn thing!"

"N-No!" Kyle chokes on a laugh. 

What an asshole he is, not cooperating and also being just a fraction of an inch tall enough that Forde can't get it from him. 

_And obviously laughing because of it._

"You're making me sad!" Forde gives up in his reach, and grabs Kyle by his shoulders while drearily burying his face into his chest...

"I thought it looked good..." Forde fakes tears. Even though he knows Kyle won't fall for the act itself as real crying; Forde knows it will bother Kyle enough into him having no choice but to concede.

"Ugh. _Fine."_ Kyle groans through gritted teeth.

_Knew it._

"I'll wear the stupid tree-costume hat. _But not for you_. I'm only wearing it because I wanna see what it looks like in the mirror first..."

_He's lying_. He's gonna wear it because Forde went out of his way to make it. _Forde knows that._

Forde smirks as he lifts his head up. Not even riding out his sad facade for even an extra second than it was needed.

Maybe Forde couldn't reach the hat as Kyle had tried so hard to keep it away... but he can reach up enough to kiss Kyle.

Kyle doesn't return it, but instead stands stoic and angry that he seems to have lost.

_"There we go!_ There's a scarier looking face!" Forde starts laughing as Kyle, without a word, silently puts his hat back on. 

He looks mad this time. Like, really mad. 

How much more does Forde need to say for Kyle to slip up and show that he is actually in fact, _not_ really mad?

"Not _much_ scarier, though. Maybe I'm biased... _But you're still too cute."_

His mouth twitches, threatening to smile. 

Getting there, _but not quite._

"How come _you_ don't have to wear anything extra?" Kyle remarks.

"I am. _I'm you_." Forde holds out both respective sides of the jacket he currently wears. Which was at least at _one_ point, Kyle's.

Besides. Forde would have been willing to wear something. But Kyle never made him anything.

Slowly, Forde wraps his arms around Kyle's chest. Kyle still won't budge into any sort of position that looks even remotely amused...

"No you're not..." Kyle pauses with the intent to have his next sentence be a dramatic one. _"You're_ too cute for that."

But Kyle allows himself to smile when he feels he has outsmarted Forde, it seems.

"..." Forde shakes his head before burying it back into Kyle's shirt. _"_ I- _I'm sorry._ I can't take you seriously while you're wearing _that._ I can't even feel a _little_ flattered."

"Why's that...? Do I not... _tree_ -at you right?"

Forde jumps away as quickly as possible after hearing that one. "That's-" He throws his hands in front of him, signaling that this is _not_ okay. "That's _not_ going to happen, Kyle. You're not funny. Don't _enjoy_ this. Don't-"

"My _bark_ worse than my bite?"

Forde hides his face in his hands, laughing. "That's it. _Take it off._ This isn't for you to enjoy!" 

"Why? I changed my mind. It isn't so bad. It's only the hat. The regular brown shirt and pants feel normal. I think I'll _leaf_ it on."

He's not supposed to do this. _Forde's_ supposed to be the one making fun of _him._ Why is he doing _this_ now? Oh _no._

Forde makes his way back over, clapping Kyle's mostly stern face between his hands.

"You... _No._ Stop. For your own good. Do _not_ do this. I _will_ take you outside if you do; So that toddlers will see you and then they will bully you."

"...I can't ask them to say trick or _tree_ -at?"

Forde squeezes his eyes shut.

Without being able to see, Forde knows Kyle takes this opportunity to laugh at how funny he _thinks_ he is with a huge smart-ass grin.

Forde inhales so very deeply. He tries not to think about how he is getting the oxygen he needs... from the plants that make it. From... _trees._

Eventually, he finds the strength to look back at Kyle.

Kyle stands now, arms at his sides, still. Grinning, proud of himself as if he were a genius for owning the fact that he can look like a complete _idiot,_ but still make jokes bad enough that _Forde_ feels like he's the one who needs to leave the room in order to recover.

_"Do what you want_." Forde decides Kyle will have his way before he reaches for his phone in his back pocket. "But I am going to take so many pictures of you and post them everywhere."

"Oh, shit. _You will not_." Kyle grabs Forde's wrists with profound hand-eye coordination. He succeeds in his goal, where Forde had failed earlier when he tried so hard to keep Kyle from taking his hat off. 

Forde clicks his tongue. Kyle didn't have this much of a hold over him not all that long ago, did he? It's almost in season; So eerily _scary_ that Forde has lost some of the superiority in teasing he so easily used to be able to have in the face of Kyle.

Forde almost feels like he needs to resort to desperation in order to get his stance back.

"Wh-Why not!? Don't want the world seeing you have fun? Too much of a killjoy to show yourself off in any sort of costume? When you lived with your parents did you yell at children who tried to knock on your door? ' _Don't come here. I have no candy. I hate Halloween'._ You make kids cry?"

And the tree that's supposed to look scary... almost darkens and droops in sadness.

"...You think I'm that mean?"

"Wh-W-What?!" Forde stutters. He was joking. What does Kyle decide to take offense to? Forde doesn't want to make him _sad._

"N-No! _I was kidding_! You're always telling me how much I helped you open up... How I showed you how to l-love or... _whatever!_ That I make you a softy--"

Kyle...

Starts to smirk.

"...Wh-Wha-- _....Huh?"_ Forde stammers.

_"Trick!_ Like, trick or treat. I got you... _so_ hard. _You're not the only one who can fake-cry."_

Forde feels a little irritated at that. Kyle shouldn't be able to dish out what he can't take.

_But he does it quite a lot._

Forde stands bewildered, not being able to think of anything good enough to snap back with.

"...You... _stumped?"_ Kyle laughs as he runs his hands down Forde's arms until they are at his waist. Then, he wraps them around him and pulls him closer.

"Fine. _You win._ You win even though you look fucking _ridiculous_ in that." Forde groans.

"I didn't _win_ anything! I'm not _fighting_ you! I'm just proving you wrong for assuming younger me was _evil_ to children and hated fun."

"...How!?" Forde asks in confused reluctance.

Kyle rolls his eyes, all before taking a step past Forde's side and dragging Forde along with him by a wrist.

Kyle takes Forde into the kitchen; making his way to the counter. Forde thinks Kyle is going to pin him against it for a moment; try and prolong the current teasing he seemed to be ahead in a minute ago. But instead Kyle lifts him up and sits him on the countertop.

Seriously. When did Kyle get so _assertive,_ here?

How is the guy that's wearing such a silly looking hat making Forde's chest feel so _much_ even now?

"I'll show you, Forde--" Kyle starts. But Forde really _is_ having a hard time here. He doesn't want to admit that _twig_ -head is still capable of making his heart feel so fluttery.

But he _is._ Forde grumbles to himself in distress.

_"Hey!"_ Kyle half-shouts. He makes the effort to lift himself up next to Forde so that he's sitting, too. He hits a branch off of one of the cabinets by accident, and the hat falls at his side. This time, Kyle decides to leave if off for good.

"S-Stop acting so funny!" Kyle laughs as he recollects himself from casting the part of the costume aside. "I wanna talk to you about that _younger_ kinda shit, now that I'm thinking about it..."

Kyle is quiet for the next few seconds as he leans over to the opposite direction and reaches for a bowl of candy Forde had filled this morning. Kyle puts it in his lap as he takes a peanut butter cup and opens the wrapper.

The bowl has less than half of its contents remaining.

_Forde swears it was nearly full the last time he had looked at the thing._

"D-Did you _eat_ all that?" Forde can't help but ask.

"Nhh..." Kyle mumbles, through a piece of candy he has bitten in between his teeth as he balls up the wrapper and tosses it over to the trash can. _"No."_

"I don't believe you."

Kyle squints, glaring at Forde as he takes the piece of candy in his teeth and snaps the other end off between his finger and thumb. With his free hand, he leans back a little behind the both of them and holds himself up with an arm.

"..." Kyle continues staring at him.

Forde is even forgetting how nonsensical Kyle looked only a mere second ago, because it feels like he is peering into his every thought. As if he knows... _everything._

What was that so often used trope where there's always an old, wise tree in the middle of a forest? _Why is it applying to Forde's real life right now?_

"What did you want to t- _talk_ about?" Forde begs for Kyle to stop acting like such a smart-ass with the tone of his question.

Slowly, Kyle chews his chocolate before swallowing it. _"Halloween."_ He states bluntly.

"...Y-Yeah?"

_"Yeah._ Specifically... how I used to spend my Halloween before I was with you."

Forde feels a lump form in his throat. Kyle is kind of _intimidating_ like this. Leaning as if he were casually comfortable, but looking so deeply into him that Forde feels every ounce of pressure possible.

Kyle is almost...

_Scary._

"So." Kyle says, sort of loudly. He nudges closer to Forde as he takes the remaining half of candy from his hand into his mouth.

Inbetween eating, he starts to look ahead in thoughtful reminisence as he goes on.

"You seem to think I was always a terrible person. That you must have been my _savior,_ or some shit. At least that's what I'm getting, from the way you're acting."

_"Huh!?_ I never--"

"Ah ah ahhh, shut the fuck up for a second, Forde." Kyle shoves a finger over his mouth. "You'll get your chance. But right now, we're talking about _me_ growing up."

What's he so snarky for?

Is he... _right?_ Is the reason that Forde's upset is because he's noticing things about Kyle that he... doesn't really have a place in? Things gone and past, where Forde had no control over what so ever?

_"I'll have you know_..." Kyle starts as he reaches for another piece of candy. This time, a pink Starburst. "I was actually a kid who got very much _into_ the spirit of Halloween. I anticipated it quite a bit... _At first_."

"...What?" Forde asks as Kyle eventually takes the arm he had been using to prop himself up with, and proceeds to wrap it behind Forde's back until Kyle's resting his head on his shoulder. "Why at _first...?"_

Forde can't help but stifle a laugh. Kyle seems like he's really into talking about this, actually. 

"Because. I loved the _idea._ But I was piss-poor in every actual aspect of _execution._ I thought buying costumes was always stupid and a waste of money. Because you go out on the street; and there were always the same four or five costumes who everyone thought were cool. Same dragon or hot dog or zombie or... _whatever._ So I wanted to make my own and be different..."

"But you weren't any good at making your own?"

"You don't need to say it like that. _But yes_." Kyle stutters laughing as he reaches for Forde's hand and laces their fingers together. "But whatever. Right? As long as I could at least _try_ and make a costume, at least no one else was going to look like me; _Despite how bad I looked."_

"The hill you die on."

"Yeah, _yeah._ I'd go down, but at least I'd go down as myself... And I could have accepted that. But the _next_ thing, I _couldn't..."_

Kyle pauses to sift through the bowl in front of him.

"The next part is the candy... I was like... a strategist. I had mapped out in my head from years prior the most efficient streets and places to go. I even set time frames. I knew _every block_ that had the houses with the full sized candy bars. I always knew where to start and where to stop..."

"...Why's that bad?"

"Because. I failed to put into consideration a variable I could _not_ predict mathematically: _The fact that I was not an only child."_

Forde understands exactly what he's getting at. "...Oh no-"

"Oh no, indeed." Kyle agrees.

Of course, Forde understands. But he understands from the _opposite_ viewpoint.

"My sister would always take candy after candy, piece by piece, from my bag. She'd do it so stealthily and sneakily that I wouldn't see the slow chip-away she caused... the timely _erosion."_

"..." Forde remains silent. Kyle still seems to think he's on the same side here, but...

"I learned... eventually at one point, _that she'd keep stealing it_. So I tried to conceal it... but she somehow always found where I hid it." Kyle angrily rips open a Kit Kat and takes an aggressive bite into it.

"...Tough, wasn't it?"

"Yeah! I'd save my favorites for last so I could really savor them... But the truth was that I'd never _get_ to enjoy them at all. They'd vanish. She did it when she was still young enough to trick or treat herself, and she wouldn't let up until after I was too old to trick or treat, either."

"...Kyle...?"

"...Yeah?" 

Kyle looks distantly angry. Like this really is a grudge he has held all his life. Maybe that's why the dish of candy Forde had put together just this morning is now near _gone_ and Forde hadn't even gotten the chance to eat one piece of it yet. _Kyle has years to make up for._

"I uh... I always did that to Franz."

Forde watches as Kyle blinks slowly... mindlessly crunching his snack size Kit Kat. His eyes widening when he registers what Forde has just told him.

Kyle abruptly sits up, as the candy in his lap spills everywhere.

"You _demon!"_

Forde grins. 

Maybe Kyle _doesn't_ have more authority all of a sudden, after all.

"You ruined my childhood!" Kyle accuses.

"I did _not!_ Your sister did. Don't blame _me--"_

" _You're just like her_! Apologize to your brother! How could you be so _heartless?!"_

"At least hear my end of the story first!" Forde needs to stand up for not only Kyle's sister here, but himself as well.

"No, you _asshole!"_ Kyle fumbles his hands over the counter; Looking for a new, unopened Kit Kat. Once he locates one, he rips it open and holds it vertically.

"See this left side? _That's me_. The right? _You."_ Kyle rips them apart. " _That's how mad I am with you right now."_

_"We're breaking up?_ Is that what you're trying to say!?" Forde barely is able to ask, as he is _laughing_ so hard. He reaches over to take the left half from Kyle.

" _I don't know!_ Take it as you will. Considering you're a conniving _cheater!"_ Kyle shoves the _'Forde'_ half into his mouth.

"If you want me to apologize to Franz... I can, I will--"

"I want you to apologize to _me._ On my sister's behalf."

_"...Listen,_ Kyle. As the youngest, you just weren't first. Therefore you're _already_ last. You had more years ahead of you to get more candy. Your sister, nor I, had as much time left. It's only natural we took what we could find. Not _my_ fault you couldn't find any good hiding spots. You should have just ate the entire bag in one sitting if you knew she'd come in and pilfer the--"

"You were _supposed_ to be role models."

"No! _You're wrong_! I spent so much time making costumes for Franz. I hardly ever went out for candy myself. I think I only went once or twice, actually. I did so much for him. I deserved _every roll_ of Tootsie that I took for myself."

Kyle considers for a minute...

" _You helped make him costumes?"_

"Yeah! And I always walked him around the block and never went up to the houses myself to ensure he had a fun night--"

"That sounds cute..."

_"Pfft!"_ Forde sneers, laughing. "Are you mad at me or not!?"

"I don't know yet. _You may still be able to redeem yourself.._. What kind of things did he want to be?"

Kyle looks like he is trying to picture what this all used to look like in his head.

"...Just... random shit he was into at any given time. Once I made him a knight out of aluminum foil. Looked awful up close... but I liked that one the most because he was a walking reflector in the dark. So I didn't have to worry about him getting hit by a car if he wandered off."

_"My God_... I bet you were better at making him things than I was myself, though... And where the fuck would he wander off to? He seems like he would be sensible enough to stick around--"

"Local candy bars in your area."

Kyle shakes his head a little. "You haven't completely sold me, considering you'd just let him run off... Or rather, _I think it was probably you_ who would lose track... But at least you're better than my sister and have _some_ excuse. For now, mentally imagine I'm super-gluing the Kit Kats back together."

They're kind of gone by now. But even if they could be restored back to their previous state... would it really mean anything different? Both Kyle and Forde already ate the respective sides that represented the opposite. They can't so easily go back on that. _They're stuck no matter what_.

"...Okay, okay. _I can do that_. I can apologize, too. _I'm sorry she took your candy._ And I'm sorry I did the same to Franz without ever asking or telling him, first."

_"You're forgiven._ But you never really went out and enjoyed the night yourself?" Kyle repositions himself back until he's once more resting his head on Forde's shoulder.

"Not really, no. Never really had that chance, for _myself,_ anyway."

"....If you made yourself a costume today, what would it be?" Kyle wonders aloud.

"...I can't think of anything... I'm satisfied with who I am now. _I'm happy just being with you_."

Kyle reddens a little and stutters. "Y-You... You think us being together is a scary thing? That it's fitting for Halloween?" 

It seems to Forde that Kyle says this as a joke to try and hide how he's blushing.

Of course Kyle isn't ahead of him like Forde was worrying earlier. _They're even._ Just like how they always have been from the start. _Who was he kidding?_

_"It's terrifying."_ Forde reassures. "But you know the way kids are driven to haunted houses, _riiiight!?"_

What's it matter, anyway? It's alright if Kyle had his fun before they met, too. Why did the thought of Kyle being able to be happy without him upset him? 

He doesn't need to be uncharacteristically _jealous_ over the past. And he doesn't need to be _now,_ either. Since now is now and they are, _now,_ together.

"...You gonna take your pictures?" Kyle asks, interrupting his thoughts.

"...You're okay with that?"

"Yeah. But I don't want to be the only one in them."

...Right. _Together._ Of course Forde couldn't only take pictures of Kyle alone. That's no fair... _No matter how much he intended to make fun of him._

They would go down looking foolish together.

"Put your hat back on for it, then." Forde smiles. 

Why _was_ he jealous in thinking about how Kyle at one point managed without him? To hide the fact that he himself just doesn't like to think about how _he_ used to manage without Kyle? 

... _That's probably it._

"Yeah, Yeah..."

Kyle bends over to retrieve his fallen hat as Forde gets his phone's camera started.

"Okay... I'm ready--" As the inward facing camera stabilizes, Forde gets a glimpse at how Kyle is hiding his face in his hands in the shot. 

_"Hey!_ You're _hiding!_ There's no point to the stupid hat if you _hide_ your face!"

_"I'm too scary looking_."

Forde rolls his eyes, grabbing Kyle's wrists and pulling them away with the hand he isn't holding his phone with. He succeeds this time... Where earlier he had failed in trying to take the hat from Kyle's grasp.

Before Kyle can put them back, Forde takes a picture.

_"Fuck!_ No! _You're not supposed to_ \--" Kyle laughs, reaching for Forde's phone.

_"I got it!_ You can't do anything about it! Your extremely _cute,_ non-scary face has been captured."

"Fine! _Fine._ Okay. That's fine... But no posting it. _Your eyes only."_

Forde shifts on the countertop so Kyle can't see the screen of his phone.

"I won't..." Forde lies.

"Then what the hell are you doing now!?" 

Kyle scrambles to try and get in Forde's way. He slows Forde down a bit, but he doesn't put any sort of serious end to what Forde is trying to do.

_"Nothing."_

"That looks like Instagram--"

" _It's not_."

"It _is."_ Kyle demands, all the while trying not to allow himself to laugh. But he still laughs.

"Congratulations! You're smart enough to know what Instagram looks like!" Forde prepares a new post, selecting the partially blurry picture he has just taken. He starts typing out a caption after skipping adding a filter.

"Camera... emoji: ... _Me..."_

Forde mumbles as he types each word.

"Tree emoji: ...My loving... boyfriend. ...Squirrel emoji: ... _Also_ me."

"Isn't that your _professional_ account!?"

_"Yep."_

"Y- _You can't post that!_ What if people think it's weird!? You might lose followers... People who are potential links to new customers! _You can't call yourself a squirrel in this context--!"_

Forde ignores all of Kyle's counter pleas.

Forde presses the post button. 

The loading bar reaches the finish line.

_His post has successfully sent_.

"What's your username again? You never fucking post anything, so I can't remember. I want to tag you--"

"I don't _have_ it to post! I have it to look at other posts and monitor when _you_ feel the need to pull shit like _this--"_

"Oh, _here_ it is. You're tagged. You know, _you should really post sometimes."_

Kyle once more hides his face in his hands. But this time it's not because he's self-conscious. This time, he does it because he's just been bested.

"My _parents_ follow you! Don't call yourself a _squirrel!_ I'm begging!" Kyle cries, whining as he takes his face out of hiding. Worry and loss are painted all over his expression. "Why are you posting that to your _business_ account--!?"

"Because..." Forde prepares his next sentence with confidence. "If I, _on occasion,_ want to post a picture of me with the person that makes me the happiest man alive? And that's _'too much'_ for anyone's feed and they feel the need to unfollow me? _So what._ I don't want _their_ money, anyway."

Kyle blushes deeply, as he starts to back off after hearing Forde say that.

"...I never even _used_ my account at all before I met you." Kyle grumbles. 

"And I never had anything to post _other_ than my work, before I met you."

Kyle's face was such a deep shade of red before. But that somehow makes it even more red than a Kit Kat wrapper.

"Say... Forde?"

"Hhmmhh?"

"If a tree falls in a forest..."

Oh no. _N_ _ot this shit again_.

"Don't-"

"And no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

_"I sure as fuck hope not_ \--"

"Because this tree has fallen..." Kyle tilts Forde's face to kiss him. "It's fallen in love with you. And it wants you to hear it tell you _'I love you_ '."

"...Fuck. You can't _do_ that... _You can't say_... Ugh. You're too _sappy,_ Kyle."

Kyle throws his head back and laughs so hard he _would_ have fallen if he were standing. "No fair! So _you're_ allowed to make shitty puns, but _I_ can't!?"

_"...Wood_ you like it better if you laughed all alone? Why do that when we can... make them together?"

Kyle sighs in mock annoyance. "I'd hate to be such a _stic_ k-ler for rules... But the _root_ of this problem is you aren't _branching_ out what is and isn't acceptable. You can't be _planting the seeds_ yourself but _dig up_ all of my jokes--"

"Okay! _I take it back_! No together with this. Stop all the way. _This is too much_!" Forde tries... or at least pretends, to push Kyle away. "I- I can't still be a _tree-_ hugger when the only thing out of your mouth is soul-destroying _puns!"_

Kyle continues to laugh until he finally calms back down. Kyle decides that was enough bad jokes.

"... _You're the best thing that's ever happened to me_ , Forde."

_That's_ not a joke. _Not even a trick_. What Kyle is telling him is undoubtedly told in truth.

The _best_ thing, really? 

Maybe being here at least _now_ is plenty... If Kyle considers it to be the best over any other Halloween he's experienced.

...Forde feels that same way.

**Author's Note:**

> bro look at how hard i can think abt my emotional support au *explodes like a can under pressure* 
> 
> i ever mention despite my fixation to my own trash au,...??? i legit hate the title like i abhor it?? no lie like 2 months after i had originally finished that lab test gone wrong, i swear i thought of a much better title but i have since forgotten... and im in too deep by now and its too late to ever change it anymore i fuckin' guess.
> 
> and i havent once mentioned rotp kyle himself as being left handed, but i can assure you rotp kyle himself is left handed. just like every other kyle i can get my fail hands on.


End file.
